


Loki - Manners get you everywhere, Agent Coulson

by littlemissdeath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Avenger ladies setting up dates for guys, Bathing/Washing, Bi-Curiosity, Closeted Character, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dating, F/F, F/M, First Time, Infantilism, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Piss, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers fic. Coulson and Selvig meet Loki before Fury and decide to help him. [as he hasn't killed anyone, or needed to] Erik and Phil are closet lovers. Phil loves Steve, Erik and Phil live together, Loki is a spoilt baby, Loki/Erik/Phil/steve Closet gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Coulson stood behind Erik as he stood puzzled at the controls. "The Tesseract is not shutting down." Erik looked at him with concern.

"What do you mean?" Coulson leaned in, not that he knew what Erik was doing.

"I'm not sure, I returned from lunch and it activated itself. Then I shut it down but it reactivated." Erik demonstrated the nonresponsive controls.

"I shall call Fury and tell him we should evacuate."

"I think that would be prudent." Erik wandered from his controls to the Tesseract. Coulson retuned a few minutes later. Erik had not moved. He was fixated on the glowing cube.

"The base is on alert. They have started to clear out the important research first. Should we try and shut down the Tesseract again and take it from its mount?" Coulson looked over at how much more it was reacting.

"I don't know it we can. I think it's about to reach a critical mass, we probably should evacuate with the others." Erik turned and grabbed Coulson and they moved from the mount towards the door when the room filled with light. They turned to see a blast fire out of the Tesseract to the ring of panels at the other end of the room.

The blue light seemed to have mass and it dissipated and moved up the walls like fluid, leaving a figure slumped on the floor. Coulson and Selvig looked at each other and then moved towards the figure who struggled to his knees then up to his feet.

He was bent over and in pain. His long black hair parted as his head slowly rose up. He clutched a staff that glowed like the Tesseract. He looked cautious and frightened. The strange man was ready to strike. Erik moved closer and Coulson followed close. Erik held up his hands in surrender.

"Are you ok?" Erik softly said.

"Wha..?" Loki shook his head.

"You have arrived on Earth, I am Erik and this is Phil. Are you a scientist too? A pioneer of travel?"

"Earth?" Loki stood stronger as he began to feel less dizzy. "Oh, yes, that is what you call Midgard." Loki smiled in acknowledgment. He stepped down and moved towards the men with a bit of confidence.

"We...welcome you." Phil joined Erik in holding out his palms. He internally with relief as he knew Fury would be likely to have drawn his gun instead of hello.

Loki saw a familiarity. "You look like a Northman, Erik." Loki squinted, analysing him.

"Yes, I am from Norway, but you still haven't told us who you are." Erik stood eye to eye with the traveller.

"I am Loki of Asgard."

"Loki? Thor's brother?" Erik turned to Phil who recognised the name too. Loki cringed at the sound of his 'brothers' name.

"No, not my brother." Loki turned his gaze towards the Tesseract. "we are not related at all..." Loki couldn't quantify who he was to him.

"Thor came to Earth a couple of years ago. He fought the Destroyer.." Coulson told the story proudly but Loki cut him off.

"I don't care of 'Tales of Thor' and his adventures on Midgard!" Loki spat. He tried to walk but he stumbled. Erik grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"Loki, I think you should sit down, you seem to be we.."

"Weak? Are you saying I am weak!?" Loki batted his hand away and stood using the staff for support, "I am the most powerful mage in all the 9 realms!"

"No, I didn't mean that, but whatever magic you used to travel here. Well it has clearly taken a toll on you. Let us help you." Erik held out his hands. Loki seemed puzzled at the offer of assistance. It and been a long time since even a servant offered him assistance. Loki shook his head.

"So why did you travel here Loki?" Coulson asked.

"I came for this." Loki took the Tesseract in his bare hands. The two men were surprised.

"Careful! It will burn you!" Erik shouted. Loki turned and gave a cheeky smile.

"No, I am not affected by its power like you would be." Loki held it up for them to see. Twisting it on his finger tips. "I have been sent here to retrieve it."

"You can wield it?" Erik was curious.

"I know its power, its capabilities." Loki smiled as he lowered his hand. He began to look quite sickly and his pale skin looked pasty and sweaty. His eyes were ringed by dark circles and he looked as he hadn't seen sunlight in a long time. Coulson knew the signs. He could tell something had happened to Loki.

"Loki, we have a state of the art medical facility, we can help you." Phil placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. He shuddered in pain.

"I don't think that will matter." Loki pointed up and the two men looked up at the ceiling. "You did not stabilise the gateway, the radiation did not flow back into the portal." Loki held his sides and bent over. Erik ran to the controls.

"Oh he's right! The energy is building, it will tear this place apart." Erik ran back over. Coulson grabbed his radio.

"Evacuate everyone, this place is about to explode!" They pulled Loki to his feet. Erik grabbed the staff and Loki held the Tesseract as he placed his arm over Phil's shoulder. The two men helped him. Loki slumped to the ground and dropped the Tesseract. He tried to scrabble after it. "Leave it!" Coulson shouted and he opened the door to the garage. They place began to shake and fragments of dust and concrete began to sprinkle down.

Erik ran back and got a case and scooped up the Tesseract without touching it. He knew how important this was. He clutched the case awkwardly as he tried to hold the spear as well. They took Loki to the waiting cars. The place shook more violently. Coulson fell and Loki who was relying on him, also fell.

Loki looked up and Erik accidently hit Loki with the spear. A blue wave of light spread over Loki and he moaned in pain.

"Sorry!" Erik struggled to his knees and placed his hands on Loki's chest, pushing himself up off him.

"Uguh.. " Loki held his head. Coulson grabbed the case from Erik and tossed it in the back of the car. Loki began to moan in pain. He looked into Erik's eyes. Tears began to glaze over Loki's eyes as he felt the pain of the mind gem. Erik handed the spear to Coulson and squatted down beside Loki.

Phil started the car and turned to look through the open back door. "We have to leave!" Erik placed his hands on Loki and went to pull him to his feet. Loki struggled and moaned softly as he turned away.

"Come on Loki." Erik's voice was calm and reassuring to him. He placed his hand under his neck and his thumb brushed his cheek till it cradled his ear. Loki opened his eyes and turned suddenly towards Erik. He gasped as Thor had held him like this, so many times before.

"Thor?" Loki looked weakly up at Erik then passed out from the pain.

"Oh no. Loki! wake up! Agent Coulson!" Phil raced over and saw Loki passed out in Erik's arms. The two men dragged him up and Phil climbed in the back of the car. He pulled Loki under his arms and Erik leaned down to lift Loki's legs. He felt a bit embarrassed as he saw the puddle on the ground and realised Loki must have wet himself.

Phil climbed out the other side and Erik sat in the back with Loki. he sat with Loki's head in his lap. His quiet face facing him. his eyes were closed but not scrunched up in pain as he was before. He was calm now.

Phil sped as fast as he could through the underground. He glanced up at his rear view mirror. He saw Erik looking down at Loki. he returned his gaze to the road. They flew out of the tunnel. They could feel the ground shake and low base rumble shook through their bodies.

They looked up and saw they were outside. Phil skidded to a halt and he opened the door and turned to see the facility collapsing. He sighed with relief as he saw other cars and trucks make it clear of the facility. Erik looked back. He realised he couldn't move with Loki on him.

"I think we need to get some answers." Phil climbed back in and looked over at Erik then down at the man sleeping.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 4x4 pulled into the driveway of Erik's home. Phil pulled the park break and sighed. He knew many people had been killed and the contents of the suitcase near him, had been the cause.

He opened the door and walked around to open the back door. Erik looked down at Loki and placed his hand on his head and gently brushed his hair from his face.

"Loki? Loki wake up." He whispered. No response. "Great! This is becoming a too common occurrence!" Erik joked.

"What is?" Phil leaned in to help move him.

"unconscious Nord Gods..." they looked at each other and smiled.

"I will go get the trolley or something." Phil smiled.

Erik stayed with Loki and was perplexed. The man sleeping looked like he was in his early 20's. But he knew he was centuries old. He thought back to the stories of his childhood. He could really remember how he pictured Loki. Phil returned and they manoeuvred Loki onto the trolley. They moved him into the house.

"Where should we put him?" Phil asked.

"I think we need to get him cleaned up first." Erik lowered his head. Phil looked down and saw that Loki had soiled himself.

"Oh." He raised his eyebrow in astonishment. They manoeuvred him to the bathroom. They pulled of his boots and as Erik began to undress him, Phil ran a bath. He turned back to help. They both were hesitant to remove his last piece of clothing, his pants. They both acted shy, waiting for the other to react. They carefully removed his pants then his underwear.

Phil took Loki's cloths to the laundry to soak them. Erik cradled Loki's neck and sat him up. Phil returned and helped him lower Loki into the bath. The water splashed up on Phil's nice suit. Both men smiled at each other. They needed something to lighten the mood.

The two men washed him gently. Both tried not to stare at the naked God. His body was anaemic and covered in scratches and bruises. Some more recent than others.

"I think we need to come up with a plan." Erik commences washing his hair with a jug of water. Pouring it carefully through his hair.

"He can sleep on the couch, it pulls out." Phil was quick to respond.

"We both know he should be in a bed, a proper bed. If someone was to come by and see Loki past out on the couch..well." Erik shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't really think this is a good idea. We should tell Fury and get him to a SHIELD facility." Erik reached over to Phil and placed his hand on Phil's. He rubbed it softly. They looked up at each other.

"I think you are just jealous of another man in my bed." Erik then touched Phil's cheek softly and stroked it.

"Hump!" Phil stood up. "I'm going to pop out to the shops. If Loki is to stay here, we need supplies." Phil smiled and darted off. Erik continued to wash Loki.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil came back about 30 minutes later with a few bags. He dumped them in the bedroom and saw Erik still sitting by the bath. He was draining the water and turned to Phil.

"Hope you're feeling strong!" he sat on the edge of the bath and went to left Loki's legs. Phil took off his coat and neatly hung it up. He rolled up his sleaves and assisted him in the lift. "At least he is not as heavy as Thor!" They sat Loki on the floor and began to dry him off. they moved him into the bedroom and pulled back the sheets.

Loki lay naked and silently. Phil went back to the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. He rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out his phone. He then moved over to Loki and proceeded to take photos. He put down his phone and pulled out a needle and a small handful of vials.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked as he went to stop Phil from sticking the needle in.

"You know it's my job. We have to document all occurrences. We never got this opportunity and probably wont again to take samples from someone not of this world." Phil continued on. Erik realised they knew nothing of Loki.

He put his test equipment away and then handed a small package to Erik. He looked down and saw that it was diapers.

"I supposed to do this?"

"I don't really want to replace the mattress." Phil walked out and took his phone.

"I can't believe this!" Erik groaned and rolled Loki on to his side and placed down a towel. "You know that you have to do the next one!" He lay the diaper open and rolled Loki back. He pushed his legs up to his chest and pulled the nappy through and fastened it. He pulled the sheet back over Loki. Phil returned and set up a small camera and sensor in the room. Erik looked at him.

"It's to keep an eye on him when we are not here." Phil state coldly.

"Oh, I think caring for him like our baby wont be as bad as you think."

"Our? Hang on, like we are a couple now?"

Erik Laughed.

"Relax. I know you are still not ready to tell anyone your preference, let alone admit you are with me." Erik rummaged through his draws for some cloths that would fit Loki.

"Erik.. Please don't think I don't appreciate you or your willingness to keep my secret.." Phil walked out to the lounge. Erik followed. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon and some glasses. He sat down next to Phil and handed him a glass. They sipped their glasses and sat in silence.

"Phil, I know I'm not your dream date, but I think it is companionship you seek at the moment, not a lover."

"I'm not sure. I mean, I was watching over the team. It was so exciting to have him there. I guess cause I grew up with the stories of his adventures, and then I was part of the team that found him and was there when he woke up.." Phil refilled his glass and skulled it. He then sighed.

"Look he is from a different time, you should hang out, get to know him. he might be more than a friend.." Erik nudged him.

"No. That's not the problem. I was watching him on the monitors, he was speaking to Natasha and Hawk. Well they were watching TV and an openly gay man was discussing relationships and adoption stuff and both Steve and Hawk vocalised their disgust. The conversation got quite unanimously anti-gay."

"Oh. Well. Give him time to get use to this modern world. And don't talk to him with others to influence his decisions." Erik stretched and looked down and the couch then pulled out a coin. "Heads or Tails?"

"For what?"

"Winner picks where they sleep, here or with Loki." Erik smiled.

"Ok Heads." Phil watched and they both looked down at the spinning coin on the table.

"Tails. You keep him company. I will go tomorrow night, OK?"

"What about him? I mean when he wakes up he can sleep on the couch." Phil got up and walked to the bedroom. He stood at the end of the bed for a few moments before getting undressed. He climbed in the bed next to him. he rolled over and clutched his pillow. "Now you just stay asleep and we will get along fine." He whispered to the sleeping God.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil woke well rested. He walked to the shower and slowly washed and shaved. He dried off and picked out a new suit for the day. He walked out to the kitchen to see Erik was already up and making breakfast.

"Good morning!" Phil smiled.

"Did you sleep well? Is Loki awake?"

"No, he's dead to the world. I guess he didn't get much sleep where he was." Erik served him and they sat down and ate quietly. Phil looked down at his watch. "I have got to get to work. We have a lot to deal with at the facility."

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling I will be away for a few days. Let me know if you need assistance with Loki."

"Ok, see you. I think we will be fine." Erik cleaned up and took Phil's hand. He squeezed it gently and Phil lowered his head and blushed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik walked to the laundry and put clothes in the dryer. He walked back to the bedroom to check on Loki. he sat down beside him on the bed. He lifted the sheets. He could tell he had soiled himself. He was a bit mad that Phil hadn't taken care of this. He pulled back the covers fully and slipped off Loki's pants. He placed down some cleaning gear and wipes and changed Loki.

He put his pants back on and tucked him in. He walked out to the trash can to toss the diaper. He wondered if he should tell someone about him. he walked back to Loki and inspected the marks on his arms.

"You have been in the wars haven't you?"

Loki did not respond. Erik exhaled and decided not to dwell on it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days and Loki still hand not woke, nor had Phil come home. Erik looked down at his watch, it was late. He put down his book and walked back to the bedroom. He pulled up the sheets and glanced over at Loki. no movement. He turned off the light and went off to sleep.

Loki stirred and Erik woke and turned on the light. He saw Loki scrunch up his eyes.

"Loki?" Erik placed his hand on his chest as he Loki began to breath rapidly. Loki slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the older man. "are you feeling better? You have slept for days."

"ugh.." Loki sat up. He looked down at the simple white shirt he was wearing. "You are.. where.."

"It's ok, you on Midgard, you have been asleep." Erik moved closer. Loki looked down and looked at his palms. "I figure you had a rough time before you came here. I'm not sure what happened to you.."

"I was in the void..." Loki softly spoke. He looked up at Selvig. "You helped me? You protected me till I woke?" Loki gasped. "Why?"

"You haven't done anything to wrong me, and besides, you were a part of my life. I grew up on tales of your magic and mischief. I thought it best not to anger nor alienate someone as powerful as you." Erik joked.

"I hardly thing I would have been a match for anyone. I was kind of unable to defend myself." Loki patted the bed, reminded Selvig of his weakened state. Loki slipped his hands down under the sheets and looked down ashamed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Erik placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. Erik pulled back the sheets and saw that Loki was holding himself. His diaper was wet and Loki was confused.

"Why am I .." he started to sob. Erik wrapped his arms around him and Loki put his hands up to cover his face. He then dropped his hands and burying his face in Erik's neck. Slipping his hands around the older man. Loki sobbed softly. Erik stroked his hair.

"Shhh, it's ok. I am not going to abandon you." Loki stopped and pushed back to see Erik's eyes. He gasped.

"What? You.. I don't understand." Loki shook his head. "Abandon me? Am I so hated that no realm would want me?"

"No Loki, I, look, let me help you." Erik stroked Loki's cheek and the raven haired God closed his eyes and melted. Only Thor ever touched him like this. Loki's lips parted slightly and his eyes remained closed. Erik felt him calm down and softly placed his lips to Loki's.

He quivered slightly and then he softly reciprocated. He moved back slightly and looked to him. "that was... unexpected." Loki sat back, still with his hands on Erik. "I just didn't think anyone would ever be genuinely interested in me."

"I think you are selling yourself short. Do you not see how handsome you are?" Erik pondered and rubbed his face. "Just get some rest, I think you have a lot to deal with." Erik climbed out of bed and began rummage through a bag. He came back over to Loki's side of the bed and sat down. "Now, do you think you can do it yourself or would you like some assistance in cleaning up?"

Loki raised his eyebrows and then shyed away. "Um, I'm not sure." Loki moved his legs over the side of the bed. He placed his arm over Erik's shoulder and stood up slowly. Erik escorted him to the bathroom. He turned to face him. Erik helped him slip off his track pants. he carefully undid the tabs on the side and slipped off the diaper. Erik tossed it in the bin and handed Loki some soft wipes.

"Use these to wipe yourself clean." Erik turned and walked back to the sink to wash up. Loki began to slowly wipe himself methodically. He stopped and looked over at Erik, who had his back to him. Loki squatted down and pulled up his pants. It did little to disguises the fact he is well endowed. Erik turned and saw him standing there. He tried his best not to look at his partial arousal.

"I think I need a drink." Erik walked out of the bathroom. Loki followed slowly, feeling a bit stronger each step. Erik slumped down on the couch with a carton of mead. He immediately set about drinking one. Loki cautiously approached and stood before him. he then decided to sit on the floor between Erik's legs. "Here." Erik handed him one.

"thanks." Loki slowly drunk it. He turned and rest his back against the couch and faced away from Erik. He nursed his bottle with one hand and ran his fingers through his hair with the other. Erik finished off his bottle and leaned over Loki and put it on the small table in front of him. he exhaled and then began to gently brush Loki's hair.

Loki froze for a second at the unexpected contact. He then realised the familiarity of it. He remembered Frigga sitting behind him and brushing his hair. It felt relaxing. The gentle touch of fingers running through his hair. He stopped and turned to look up at Erik. He rested his arm over Erik's leg and sipped the last of his brew. Erik looked down at the strange colouration of Loki's eyes. There was a slight glow like the Tesseract in them.

"You know I would do whatever you ask. I was Thantos' but now you have feed me from him." Loki softly said. Erik grabbed another bottle and took a big gulp. Loki slid his hand up the inside of Erik's leg. He led with the back of his hand, so as not to grab him. The back of his hand brushed Erik's groin. Loki put down his bottle and turned fully to face Erik. Loki swallowed and sat up on his knees. He slipped down the top of Erik's pants and firmly grabbed his penis. He lowered his head and began to softly lick him. Erik gasped and took another big gulp of his drink.

Loki begum to smile as Erik got hard. He slowly moved up and down, following his vice like grip. Loki's other hand began to fondle Erik's balls. He felt a shudder and a deep groan of pleasure resinate from the older man. Loki increased his speed and the room was permeated by the sound of heavy breathing and muffled sucking.

Erik shoved Loki off of him before he came. He was so lost in his mind that he shouted out in Norwegian. "No! No!"

"Was I not doing it right?" Loki looked up confused. "So you native tongue is not much different from my own.." Loki responded in his own dialect.

"Oh, no, you are doing it more right than I have ever experienced." Loki went to resume but Erik held him at arm's length. "Loki, I don't want to see you degraded like this."

"Degrading?" Loki scoffed. He stood up and pulled Erik to his feet. Loki dragged him with a cheeky smile to the bedroom. He let him go and proceeded to fully strip off. Erik felt himself stare at Loki's cock. It seemed large compared to his slender frame. "Oh you like what you see?" Loki smiled and took hold of his 7" flaccid cock..

"Um, well.. I.." Erik ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess you don't need Mjolnir when you are equipped with that!" he joked. Loki laughed with him.

"Oh, but I deem you worthy to hold it .." Loki added seductively as he moved towards Selvig and stripped him of his cloths. He pushed Erik down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Loki proceeded to kiss him deeply. Erik grabbed Loki's hair and held him in the kiss. He could feel the young man's growing erection rubbing against his own.

Loki reached down and parted Erik's legs. He took hold of his cock and wasted no time in penetrating him. Erik groaned loudly as Loki pushed in. Loki broke off the kiss and gave Erik a cheek smile and smirked. "Oh, I never expedited you to be such a slut." Loki resumed thrusting hips into his willing partner.

The two men quickly began to get into a rhythm. Loki took the lead and Erik began to find he couldn't keep up. Loki stopped and kissed Erik. "Are you OK?"

"I guess I'm not as young as I used to be." Erik smiled and stroked Loki's hair hanging down, back behind his ears. Loki placed his glowing hand over Erik's chest. Erik felt renewed. "Huh! A healing spell!"

"Yes. I can't have you finish before me now could I?" Loki softly kissed him. Erik slid his hands down Loki's chest as his continued to kiss him. Erik squizzed his nipples hard, forcing Loki to groan and bite Erik's lip in reaction. He opened his eyes and gave his trademark seductive cheeky smile.

"Ooh! I didn't think you that way inclined mortal." Loki placed his own hands on Erik's chest and returned the pinching favour.

They moaned into each other's mouths. Loki pinned Erik's hands above his head to stop him from pinching him.

"Oh you're not playing fair Loki!"

"I will show you not playing fair, if you want..." Loki pulled out suddenly and flipped him over. He manhandled him off the bed and forced him against the wall. Loki moved in behind Erik, pinning his hands above his head. He placed his free hand on Selvig's head and brushed his hair. Then his hand followed his spine and then Loki grabbed his hard cock.

He leaned in close and whispered to Erik. "are you ready for me?"

"Well show me what you think you can do.." Erik taunted with a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Coulson was still in shock of what happened to the facility. They found many alive but more dead. So far the death toll was around 20. SHIELD was focused on the rescue since Phil showed up with the Tesseract and Loki's spear.

No one even asked about Loki or his whereabouts. The Tesseract seemed to be all Fury and the Council cared about. Phil stared blankly past his screen. Not focussing on anything in particular. He jumped out of his state of stupor whin his phone vibrated on the desk. He picked it up as Agent Hill came over.

"Agent Coulson, We have confirmed that there are no more missing. All agents and staff are now accounted for."

"good work." He said with apathy.

"Are you ok?" she sat down beside him. she knew there was something that bugged him but he was very private. He gave her a fake smile to placate her.

"I'm good. Well as to be expected to what has happened." He glanced down at his phone. His sensor had gone off. he wanted to see what was going on.

"Ok, I'm going to get some coffee, I'll bring you a cup back.." she smiled and walked off. Phil looked down and activated the camera. He watched as he saw Loki naked fucking Erik hard against the wall in their bedroom. He grew angry and stood suddenly ready to race back home.

He then heard a voice, it was Erik but he wasn't speaking English. "Oh Loki, you have some skills, but I can show you a thing or two." Loki spun Erik around and they both kissed deeply.

Phil gasped and his eyes filled with tears. He covered his mouth in shock and shook his head.

"No.." he softly uttered. He dropped his phone on the desk and brought his other hand to his mouth. He was in shock. He saw the images of Erik and Loki. It was unbridled, passionate, and some of the things were not what Coulson even though Erik was into, let alone capable of doing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki broke off the kiss and the two men exhaled rapidly. Erik shoved Loki down on the bed. Loki let him. he spread his legs. Erik pulled out a bag from under the bed and pulled out a long piece of rope. He moved on top of him and tied Loki's hands together then to the bed head. He reached into the bag and pulled out a candle and proceeded to light it.

The room was lit only by the candle glow. Erik slowly began to tilt it over. A small splash of wax landed on Loki's chest. He gasped in pain with a smile.

"Keep going." Loki licked his lips. Erik continued to drop wax across Loki's chest. He then dropped some on his nipples and Loki closed his eyes and bit his lip. His body arched and contorted in the pleasurable pain. Then he felt it amplify. He pulled up his knees to his chest and crossed them as Erik dropped wax onto his shaft. "Aah!"

"Did I hurt you?" Erik stopped.

"Yes.." Loki panted. He then opened his eyes and spread his legs. "But I didn't say stop." He smiled. Erik dropped a few more drops of wax on his twitching cock. He placed the candle on the bedside table and pulled out a vibrator and activated.

"Have you used one of these before?"

"It's some kind of phallus?"

"Yes, it's a vibrator." Erik held the end against Loki's thigh and slowly moved the end along his less sensitive parts. Up Loki's side, along his arm, across his chest. Loki liked this feeling. Then Erik travelled down and the end touched his sensitive head. Loki moaned. Erik then held it against Loki's hole. It made him shutter and moan. Erik placed it down and moved over Loki. he kissed him softly.

"Do you want me to keep going Loki?" he softly spoke between kisses.

"Of course." Erik then slid his hand down Loki's body and down between his legs. He raised up his thighs so Loki's legs we now at 90 degrees. He moved beside him and reached under him. he gently fingered his hole. Loki broke his bonds and grasped Erik's wrist tightly as soon as his finger slipped in.

"Loki?" Erik looked at the uncertainty in the young man's eyes.

"I.. don't.."

"I thought you wanted me to continue." Erik looked down at him. Loki was ashamed to admit he wasn't ready for this.

"I don't want you to hurt me. That's all." He lied slightly. Erik placed his hand on the inside of Loki's thigh and rubbed it gently.

"I would never hurt you." Erik let Loki roll onto his stomach, he sensed the apprehension in Loki. Erik ran his hand down Loki's smooth back and squeezed his cheek then gave him a playful slap.

"Hey!" Loki smiled. He was relieved that Erik was not questioning him. Erik grabbed a tube of something and slipped a latex glove on. Loki watched as he smeared his finger with the gel.

"this will make it easier. Its lubricant. I will just rub you with my fingers and build you up to penetration." Erik was well practiced and had a calming nature. Loki slid one leg up the bed and turned to keep an eye on Erik. He watched him as he moved around the bed and grabbed a towel. Erik patted Loki's butt. "Lift up, I'll put this under you."

Loki raised his hips and Erik put the folded up towel under Loki. he then proceeded to gently finger his tight hole. Loki tensed but Erik placed his free hand on his back and reassured him.

"Just relax, this will feel good." Erik slipped his finger in easily and Loki grinded down into the towel. He felt the finger explore him and slip in and out. he panted as Erik increased his speed. He felt a second finger slip in and start to scissor and twist.

"Wait, wait.." Loki gasped. Erik stopped and let him catch his breath.

"Loki, did you want me to make you cum harder than you ever did before?" Erik whispered. "I can do it with just these two fingers.

"Yes, I want to cum." Loki thought if he came Erik would stop and he could just leave it at two fingers. Erik pulled out and move next to him to look him in the eyes.

"I don't have to if you don't want to."

"No you fool! I want it! Make me cum." Loki begged. Erik squeezed some more lube on his fingers and began to shove them all the way in. Loki moaned as he felt them rub against his insides. He felt pressure building. It was that "good pain" again. Erik rotated his hand and found what he was looking for.

Loki cried out as he felt him press his prostate. Loki attempted to move away from him on the bed. Selvig kept pressing. Loki moaned loudly on each hit. He could keep up, he was close. His whole body felt weak and began to shake. Erik slid his fingers in and out fast, smashing his prostate on each stroke.

Loki spread his legs wide and raised his hips slightly. Erik was being relentless. He found himself pushing back. Loki gripped the pillow and burred his face. He tried to muffle his cries. He then suddenly raised his head.

"Augh! I'm coming!" Loki screamed as he felt his release from deep inside flood out of him. he sobbed and collapsed. He then started to panic. Erik looked down and saw that the towel was rapidly becoming soaked. Loki urinated hard and it spread quickly under him. he rolled to his side and tried to stop himself.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Loki ran to the bathroom, leaving a trail on the floor. Erik pulled off his glove and gathered up the sheets. The mattress was still dry and he took the bedding to the laundry. He walked in to the bathroom to see Loki sobbing and sitting on the tile floor in a little puddle.

"You did nothing wrong Loki." Erik squatted down and gave him a firm hug. "Look, we will have a shower and get cleaned up."

"I couldn't help it." Loki reluctantly stood with his help.

"Hey I don't hate you." Erik cupped his cheek. He knew Loki liked that. "In fact, if you want, you can wet the bed, you can piss on me if you want."

"But I.."

"Have you never pissed on someone or deliberately pissed in the bed and got turned on by it?" Erik turned on the shower and guided Loki into it. Loki blushed and wondered how he knew things like this. Erik hosed the floor and then smiled.

"Once, but I was scared that someone would say there was something wrong with me." Loki then relaxed as the hot water ran over him.

"Tell me about it." Erik kissed his cheek and stood under the shower with him.

"Oh, well. No I don't think I should." Loki was suddenly shy. Erik was still hard and he pressed it against Loki as he washed his back. "Uh.. Well it was not long ago, I was so tired after a big night of revelry. I wasn't in the mood for a party, but Thor dragged me along and we had a good time."

"Did you drink a lot?"

"Not as much as Thor." Loki joked. "He was smashed. He could barely walk back to his room." Loki turned and faced Erik. "You can't tell anyone this, I mean I don't know why I'm telling you."

"Who am I going to tell?" Erik shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like anyone will believe me."

"Well fact is, I ended up back at my room and was asleep when I woke to find Thor in my bed. I mean this wasn't unusual, we often fell asleep together." Loki stated.

"So you fuck regularly?"

"Huh? No! I say sleep, not fuck. We just preferred each other's company. It just felt right. I mean, 99% of the time we weren't even naked. We have just been close like that."

"So brotherly love?"

"Yes, well, the thing is I couldn't get up, he was so heavy and he was preventing me from escaping. I couldn't help it, I really was busting. And I wet the bed. He didn't even wake up he was that drunk. It really upset me and I started to cry."

"What happened when he found out?" Erik turned off the shower and handed Loki a towel.

"That's just it. Thor must have been dreaming he was in the bathroom and he pulled out his cock and then began to piss on me. I was still upset from my accident, but as soon as his hot piss hit me, I don't know. But I got aroused and I pulled out mine and his flow hit it." Loki paused and rubbed himself with the towel. "I can't work out why, but it was the hottest thing and I just wanted to cum."

"Soo, what happened when he woke up?"

"Well I was looking down when he opened his eyes. He saw that I had been crying and then he realised he had his hand on his cock and the bed was wet. He instantly though he was the sole cause. He said he was sorry and he held me close. We then got up and washed the sheets and destroyed the mattress and got another. He just told me to keep quiet at it would be out little secret."

Erik nodded and they walked back to the bedroom. "Well I will have to tease Thor about wetting the bed." Loki grabbed Erik's arm firmly.

"No! You can't! He will know I told!" Loki panicked.

"It's ok, I was joking. Look, don't be so paranoid. Like I said, if you want to pretend to be a little baby and wet the bed and wear diapers, I'm just saying, I would happily change you." Erik pulled out some clothes and proceed to get dressed. Loki stopped him again.

"What?" he was shocked at the proposition. "Like intentionally using a nappy?"

"Come on Loki, you think I specially bought those nappies for you? I already had them." Erik handed him some clothes. Loki slowly got dressed trying to calculate what happened.

"So how would this work? Would I like by your baby boy and you would be my daddy?"

"If you want." Erik didn't seem fazed. "Look if you want, you can read some books on this stuff." He handed him a smutty book full of different fetishes. Loki flipped through and was surprised. Erik grabbed it back and found the chapter on Infantilism and ABDL. Loki stood and read slowly as Erik made the bed with some clean sheets. He directed Loki to sit down.

"I think I need a drink." Loki put down the book and looked up at Erik.

"I'll get you one." Erik smiled.

____________

Agent Coulson sat head in hands. His tears dripped down onto the desk. He parted his hands and looked down at his phone again. "Why did you do it?" he folded his arms and paused. He felt his concealed pistol under his arm. He slowly drew his side arm and checked it.

He felt he needed to resolve this. He stood strong and holstered his pistol before storming out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was coming up and Loki lay on the couch, his head resting on Erik's lap. He gazed up at him. He held up his hands and his Aesir clothes covered his body.

"That's one way to get dressed." Erik smiled. Loki returned with a wide smile showing his teeth. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. Erik reached down and gently lifted Loki's shirt and softly tickled him. Loki laughed and scrunched his body up in a ball trying to evade him.

"Haha! Stop Erik!"

"I didn't know you were ticklish. Did Thor ever do this?" Erik smiled. However the smile quickly ran from Loki's face. It was the mention of Thor. He pushed away Erik's hand and sat up. He moved to the far end of the couch in an angry protest. "Loki?"

"No."

"What has got your knickers in a twist this time?" As soon as he spoke Loki turned and glared at Erik. "Whoa.." Erik put his hands up and surrendered. "I didn't mean anything by it. Won't you tell me what is going on?"

"When we first met. I introduced myself as Loki of Asgard, but that is a lie."

"Oh Loki, I know you're the god of lies but I know you are from Asgard. That was a story from our Viking past." Erik moved closer to comfort him. Loki stood up and moved away. Erik slumped back in the couch not trying to pursue him.

"I wasn't born there, just raised in captivity." Loki looked down at his hands then back to Erik. "I'm not Aesir."

"So, I know. You are from Jotunheim. What does that matter? Wasn't Odin's mother a frost giant?"

"What? Who cares! You're not listening to me." Loki protested. "Look, it's a whole myriad of things that have culminated and make my life .. Well shit. For want of a better word.."

Erik sighed and patted the couch. "Come here and tell me about it." He held open his arms and Loki raised his eyebrows and acquiesced. He sat down and let Erik hold him close. He rested his head on Erik's chest, and stroked and tugged at his flannel shirt.

"Well this whole 'closeness' well you even thought I was intimate with Thor. And now that I look at it I can see why. But the worst thing was when I found out I wasn't his blood, and we could have been.." Loki started to cry. "I would have loved it if our love could have been expressed physically too." Erik stroked Loki's hair and let him vent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Phil sighed and put his back to the wall. He banged his head back and closed his eyes. He heard Loki, he was just like him. Ignored by his 'crush'. Phil though about Steve. Could they be just like Loki and Thor, friends who never become lovers?

Phil shook his head. He didn't want to have that kind of heartbreak. It was hard enough coming out to Erik and that was only by accident. Just like how they met.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year ago.

Erik walked through the maze that was SHIELDs bunker facility. He looked down at his map and rotated it, trying to work out where he was, let alone where he was trying to be. He exhaled sharply and strode off around a corner. Bang! Into Agent Coulson.

Both men apologising profusely and blaming themselves for the papers now scattered in the hallway. The bother bent down to pick them up and bumped heads. They stopped and Erik placed his hand on Phil's head where he hit it.

"Sorry, let me get this for you." He scooped up all the papers. Phil took them all.

"Oh some are yours, we should sort them out." He smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Phil, Phil Coulson."

"Erik Selvig."

"I know." Phil softly spoke with a smile that could light up a room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil stood at the door to Erik's house and held the door handle for the longest time as he thought about what to say. Would he storm in angry and shoot Loki? Would he just pretend he knew nothing and just stroll in like he was expected?

Just as he was about to make his decision Loki pushed open the door and smiled. Phil looked at the strange man in his long black and green coat and boots. He held out his hand. "Hi, you must be Phil. I was wondering if you were ever going to open the door!" Loki laughed. He turned back to Erik and smiled.

Phil looked shocked and caught off guard. He stumbled in. "Ah yes. I'm Agent Coulson.."

Loki walked back over and sat down next to Erik. He put his feet up on the arm of the couch.

"Please don't put your feet on the couch." Phil said softly. He also proceeded to put a coaster under the beer bottles on the table. "Are you drinking this?"

"Yes." Erik went to grab it.

"A little early for getting drunk?" Phil was not impressed about his messy house guests. Loki gave a sneaky smile to Erik like 'ooo we're in trouble now!'. They both shrugged and gave each other that knowing smile as Phil felt compelled to pick up everything out of place between here and the kitchen.

Erik patted Loki on the cheek. "Quite." He whispered. "Phil, how goes the clean up?" He got up and walked over to him cleaning and scraping the plates. "Put them down, you don't need to clean." Erik placed his hand on Phil's holding the plates. "I'll do them.

"No!" Phil turned and smashed the plat on the ground. "No! Nothing is going well! No you will not clean these up! I bet they have been sitting here since I left!?" Phil screamed like there was something else he could not say.

Erik grabbed his biceps and looked him in the eyes. "Hey, what's going on? Did something happen at SHIELD?"

"No. Well yes, but that's not.." Phil pushed him away and went for the door but now Loki was standing concerned about the yelling and he had an air of protectiveness towards Erik. "You." Phil squinted at him.

"Agent Coulson, you shouldn't start fights you cannot win." Loki then smiled. "Unless you like to lose."

Phil went to lunge at him but Loki disappeared and appeared next to Erik. Phil spun around after he stumbled. Erik shook his head. "Loki, keep the magic to a minimum ok?"

"How could you?" Phil said dejected. "It's so easy for you, isn't it?"

"You have the wrong idea." Erik moved towards him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. Did you not fuck each other?!" Phil shook his head and stepped back as Erik approached. Loki went to talk.

"Well technically.."

"Loki, no." Erik covered his mouth. "Not now."

"I guess I should move out then." Phil walked to the bedroom and grabbed a bag and dumped it on the bed. He began to shove clothes in it as he silently cried. Erik followed him and stood in the door way.

"Please don't go. I like you here with me."

"You don't need me. You have Loki." he said without making eye contact.

"You are wrong. I don't have Loki. He will probably leave this realm and go home to Asgard soon. And as for need." Erik moved to his side and held his arms and directed him to look him in the eyes. "You may think I don't need you, but I know for certain, you need me." Erik kissed his forehead and rubbed his tear soaked cheeks with his thumbs before kissing his lips.

"I don't deserve you."

"No, you deserve someone better. I am really the bottom of the barrel when it comes to sexiest man alive!" Erik made a slight joke. Phil smiled slightly at his bad humour. "Look, we are at different places. But I will not refuse you because you want to wait, wether you were ever going to have a relationship that progressed past kissing with me, I don't know."

"Neither do I, but I wanted to find that out for myself, not witness you doing, whatever it was you were doing with him." Phil continued to pack.

"Phil, sit down." Erik patted the bed and Phil complied. Loki moved towards the door and observed the confusing relationship. "Tell me your concerns."

"I'm 40 and I haven't shared my bed with a man, I took so long to realise who I was attracted to, and now it's slipping away."

"You're not alone in that thinking. At least you have someone that knows you love them and loves you back." Erik took his hand in his. Loki opened his mouth and wanted to say something. He shed a tear as he wanted that too.

"Truly?" Phil said hopeful.

"Yes. If you want to wait until you're ready and you want your first time to be with me, then I will gladly be the man that guides you." He kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Now put your things away, I'm going to order pizza because there is not going to be any dishes!" Erik walked out of the bedroom.

"That's because you have dirtied all the others!" Phil yelled after him jokingly. Loki stood in the door and just watched the smile return to Agent Coulson's face. He saw that internal glow from being loved. Loki gasped when Phil looked up and saw him watching him. Loki darted off after Erik like that was his intention all along.

Phil sat and though about that look he shot him. He tried to work out what he saw. He put his clothes away and walked into the bathroom and washed up. He looked up at the mirror. He touched his face. That look. He had felt that emotion. Loki was scared of being rejected and alone. Phil raised his eyebrows at the realisation that Loki was clinging to Erik cause he had no one.

Phil wondered if that was the only reason he was here. Cause Erik was the first person who knew, the first person who accepted his secret, and there would be no reason to tell anyone else.

Phil walked out slowly and saw Loki on the couch and Erik stuffing dishes in the dishwasher. He had an idea. "Erik. If you pick up the pizza we will get them quicker."

"Oh yes, that's a great idea!" Erik put down the dishes, any excuse not to do them. He grabbed his keys and wallet. "I'll be back. Keep out of trouble Loki!"

Phil sat down in the clean arm chair across from Loki. He stared at him till he felt the young god change his demeanour. Loki at first decided to be sheepish and avert his gaze. Then he adopted a cocky smile and stared back.

"Loki, you don't want to go back to Asgard."

"Is that a statement?"

"Possibly. Two points, you a. have nothing to go back to, and you think that Erik will be the solution to your problem." Phil calmly said. Loki stood aggressively.

"What would you know mortal! I am a god!" Phil stood and moved close.

"God? You are not even close to that. You are a scared little boy who is unwanted and unloved by anyone he tries to get close to!" Loki gasped and then Phil slapped him.

"You will regret that!" Loki dove at him and they landed on the floor after hitting the soft chair. Loki pinned Phil down and he coped a knee to the groin. Phil shoved him to the ground and yanked back on Loki's hair.

"Now, leave this planet, I don't care where you go, or if anyone wants you there." Phil taunted.

"Are you jealous Agent Coulson?" Loki tried to be tough but his words were a painful truth.

"Of you? Did you not here Erik?" Phil held Loki's cheeks in his hands and softly stroked them. "I am loved." He kissed Loki with venom. "Can't say the same for you!" he stood up and stood over the shocked face looking back at him. Loki lowered his head and looked at the floor for answers. He sat back on his knees and then slumped down till his bottom was on the floor. He wiped his face and the tears came think and fast as he felt his heart tear from his body.

Phil saw what he had done. He tried to maintain his tough exterior. Loki began to wail and wrapped his arms around his chest to give himself the only embrace he felt he would ever get.

"Aaaahh! Loki cried as he turned to find something familiar, something safe and far from here. "I don't want to be alone!" Phil to a step back as Loki looked down at his tails from his jacket and held them, searching for better times on Asgard. "I just want to be loved." He sobbed.

Phil squatted down and looked at him. He placed his hand on his shoulder. Loki looked over at the sympathetic hand then followed it to the face that placed it. "Loki, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Why did you save me if you hate me?" Loki stuttered.

"I didn't know. It was not till you looked at me, I saw it. You have never been loved. Do you know who you want and they don't even notice you?" Loki stopped crying and looked straight at him.

"How did you know?"

"I feel that way."

"But you and Erik. You are lovers are you not?" Loki sat back and brought his knee to his chest.

"Sort of. But the man I love, well he doesn't know I exist, but what is worse, is that he would reject me as soon as I tell him I love him." Phil sat down on the floor next to Loki.

"How would you know that if you have not told him you love him?"

"He does not like men, he's not gay." Phil felt his own heartbreak. "I'm sorry Loki. I was just taking out my problems on you." Phil stood up and stroked Loki's hair gently. He began to walk away. Loki decided he should help.

"I know a spell that could help." He offered with a weak smile. Phil smiled back.

"No, magic wont solve my problem. But thank you." Loki sat and felt he had to say something to make Agent Coulson feel better. It might intern help him feel better too.

"You are not they only one." Loki stood and Phil turned. "I mean I have had sex, but I have never had a man inside me. There was no one I loved, let alone trusted to take my virginity." Loki couldn't believe he said that. Phil looked at him surprised.

"But you and Erik..."

"I'm not counting his errant finger." Loki smiled. "No, no man, ever." Phil found himself draw to Loki.

"Me neither. But then again, I have never.. Well.." Cough. "Had sex with a man either." He looked down and then Loki raised his chin with his curled finger. Loki leaned in and kissed him.

It started softly, then became deeper. The tears fell from both men as they felt something, a longing, that was finally being bought to the forefront. The embraced and kissed as if their lives depended on it. The kisses became breathless as they were deep and neither wanted to break for a breath. They found it hard to breathe with the emotions. Having a runny nose from crying was not the best.

They finally broke and gasped for breath. They opened they eyes as the pressed their foreheads together. Both smiled as they gasped for breath. Wide, exhilarated smiles. They laughed slightly at that fact they were only fighting a few minutes ago.

___________


	2. 2

Erik returned with the pizzas and walked into the kitchen. Phil walked into the kitchen. "What took so long? I thought you pre-ordered?"

"Oh I had to get some things." Erik placed a carton of mead on the counter. Phil didn't look impressed.

"I'm not a fan of mead."

"I know. I got you some regular beer." He handed him a six pack. Erik put the remaining carton in the fridge. "Shall we eat in the lounge?" Erik asked rhetorically as he knew Phil was a neat freak. He carried the pizza and beer into the lounge. Loki sat on the couch and Erik patted him on the back. "Scooch! Off the couch Loki."

"What?" Loki stood up as they placed down the food. Phil sat on the couch and cracked a beer. Erik sat on the other end. Loki went to sit when Erik grabbed his wrist.

"No Loki. You sit down here, in front of me." Erik placed a pillow on the floor between his feet. Loki sat down. Erik softly stroked his hair. He leaned forward and whispered to him. "Have you thought more about that book I gave you?"

Loki nodded. "I have."

"Now, we will have dinner then it's off to bed with you ok?" Erik grabbed a drink and opened the pizza box. Loki pouted and glared up at him. "You heard. If you want to play, then you play by the rules." Loki folded his arms and turned away sulking.

"Loki." Erik poked his back. "If you are going to sulk you can go to bed without dinner." Loki hung his head and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll be good." He softly spoke. Phil looked over at how strangely compliant Loki was.

"Hey Loki, what happed before you came through the portal?" Phil asked as he reached for a slice.

"Nothing of concern." Loki didn't want to answer. Erik placed his drink between his thighs and leaned forward.

"Please tell me Loki. I want to know who hurt you."

"Erik, I'm thankful that you broke the spell from Thantos. But, what happened to me in the void is irrelevant." Loki sipped his drink and sighed. "Before the link was broken, Thantos could see me, he knew where I was and could make a mental link back to him at any time. He saw I had the Tesseract. If I don't open the portal and return to him, well I fear he will try to make it to this realm at take it by force."

"Oh. Can he do that?" Phil asked.

"Like I said, not the concern." Loki turned to phil. "You should be more concerned about you will be destroyed effortlessly. Your realm is inadequately prepared."

"When is Thantos expecting you back?" Erik asked as he placed his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I figure a few weeks max from when I arrived." Loki then turned to him. "I think I can fix it, so he doesn't look here."

"How?"

"Go back to Asgard and from there contact Thanto's and show him that the Tesseract is no longer in your realm."

"You can't take the Tesseract." Phil interjected.

"It doesn't belong here. You cannot hope to wield its power. Besides your tampering with something you don't understand, drew Thantos to it. That why he sent me." Loki went to get up but Erik stopped him.

"Loki, stay here. We will worry about that later. Yes, I think your plan will work." Erik kissed the top of his head and Loki relaxed a bit. "Now eat up."

Erik turned on the TV to distract him. The three took a few moments but they all began to talk about other things and eat. Phil and Erik laughed out loud at the movie. Loki didn't get it. So they teased him. He responded by grabbing the pizzas and put them all in front of him, out of their reach. Erik reached down and put his arms under and around Loki's chest. He pulled him back and Loki pushed up and sat on Erik's lap. He pushed him to the side and pulled up his shirt and roughly ticked Loki's bare stomach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pizza was now all gone and the beer was running low. They were happy and they seemed to all forget their differences. Erik slurred as he spoke to the young man in his arms. "Loki I want to give you something. But that's only if you want to be my boy."

"I do." Loki cooed as he hugged him and nuzzled his neck.

"Well you go get ready for bed. I'll go picked out something for you to wear." He patted Loki to get him up.

"I don't need to." Loki slightly whiney.

"No magic Loki. Off you go." He followed him to the bedroom. He handed him a large button up night shirt. Loki stripped off and then Erik handed him a nappy.

"I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are. Now do you want some help or can you do it yourself?" Erik stroked his hair.

"Can you help me?" Loki decided to play along. Erik gave him a hug and took the nappy. He opened it and placed it on the bed.

"Now sit down." Loki lifted up his shirt and watched as Erik lifted it up between his legs and fastened the tabs. "Good boy. Now I have a gift for you."

"You got me something?" Loki slowly stood up and pulled up his loose pj pants. He started to tie up the strings when Erik returned and handed him a large plush toy. It was a 50cm Marvel Thor doll. It had basic features but Loki recognised it.

"Here, it's a Thor dolly. You can hug him or use him as a pillow." Erik smiled as Loki took it and held it close. "I know you miss him and he was always close to you. This way he will be close to you always."

"Thanks." Loki said genuinely. His eyes welled up and he embraced Erik. "I love him, thank you."

"Ok. Now I think it's bed time." Erik walked back to the lounge. "Ready for bed Phil?"

"Yes." He stood up and even though he was drunk he was tidying up. Erik helped him and Loki stood holding his doll close. Erik pulled out the sofa bed and grabbed some blankets on it and went to get some pillows.

"Ok Loki, in you pop." Erik patted the bed.

"I thought I was sleeping in there." He began to sook again.

"No, you stay here. Now Phil is home, he sleeps with me. You sleep here." Erik didn't take no for an answer.

"But I don't like being alone."

"We are just in the next room, and you have Thor." Erik moved forward and kissed Loki's forehead and stroked his hair. Loki climbed in and Erik pulled the blanket up over him. "Now sleep well Loki." Erik took Phil's hand and led him to the bedroom.

"How do you get him to comply?" Phil asked as he began to undress.

"The staff apparently broke a spell and Loki is thankful of that. I guess he doesn't ever want to be under Thanto's control again." Erik pulled back the sheets.

"I think I need to go to work tomorrow. I have to tell them about Thantos and Loki's plan." Phil climbed in next to Erik. "I don't think Fury will like it."

"Ok. I'll take care of Loki again."

"He's not all bad." Phil smiled. Erik looked at him surprised.

"You've come around." Erik moved up close to him. Phil let him embrace him.

"We have resolved our differences , well I think we have." Phil closed his eyes and yawned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil woke before Erik. He quietly gathered his things. He got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Loki was still asleep. He looked over at him. He had kicked his blankets and pants off and was clutching his doll and curled up in a ball. Phil grabbed his keys and left. Loki woke and sat up on the bed. He looked around and no one was there. He heard the car start and leave.

He looked down at his doll and realised he must have been clutching it all night. He placed it down and pondered. He must have missed Thor more than he thought. He looked down and himself and wondered where his pants had got to. He put his hands on his nappy and squeezed it. He felt like going.

He held himself tight and bit his lip as he decided to use his nappy. He felt the warmth spread and he checked himself for leaks. It was holding. Loki moaned softly as he forced down and pissed harder. He fondled himself and started to get hard.

His nappy was swollen and the heat dissipated as the wetness locked away. He felt a bit ill and held his stomach. He felt it bubble and twist. He felt a bit concerned and then felt the pressure building.

He panted and felt hot. He tried to stop it but he suddenly emptied his bowels. He wiped his eyes. He climbed out of bed and held his doll and walked awkwardly into the bathroom. He stood at the door way holding his stomach and softly crying. Erik rolled over to see him.

"Loki? What's wrong?"

"I'm sick. I don't feel well." He sobbed. Erik sat up and beckoned him over. Loki climbed in to bed and knelt down next to him. Erik could smell him and checked the back of his diapers.

"Ok let's get you cleaned up. I guess our food was not agreeable to your system." He stood up and let Loki to the bathroom. "Give me Thor and take off your shirt." He set them down on the bench and grabbed a plastic bag. He got Loki to squat down and he put the bad under him. He carefully undid the tabs and dropped the nappy in the bad and tied it up.

Loki looked concerned. "Ok, you still fill ill?" He took a soft wipe and began to clean his bottom. Loki nodded and moaned softly. "Well you just sit on the toilet and I'll be back in a moment. It you feel like you are still sick. You just wait tell you feel better."

Erik handed him Thor and Loki instantly grabbed it. But then decides that he was being too clingy and then carefully placed it down next to him. Erik knew that Loki wanted Thor but didn't want to admit it. He leaned down and took Loki's hand and slipped it between his thighs.

"Now, hold yourself down. No peeing on the floor." Erik washed his hands and left Loki to sit quietly. Erik went to the bedroom and fixed the bed. He then went to the lounge and stripped the bed and put away the sofa bed and picked up Loki's pants.

He finished tidying up in the kitchen. He walked back to the bathroom and saw Loki still sitting still. "Are you ok?"

"No."

"Have you gone?"

"No. I don't have to." Loki sat worried. Erik ran the hot water and grabbed a wash cloth. He filled the sink with warm water and got Loki to stand up and began to thoroughly clean him off. He turned him around and bent him over. He rinsed the cloth and rubbed some soap into it and resumed washing him. He turned him around and lifted up his leg and placed his foot on a small chair. He reached under and thoroughly cleaned his genitals.

Loki moaned softly as he felt the tugging and rubbing with the warm cloth. Erik didn't seem to be very gentle and was more interested in cleaning him rather than getting him off.

Erik drained the sink and put the cloth in the laundry basket. He grabbed a towel and dried Loki off. He stood still as he was 'taken care of'. Loki followed Erik to the bedroom.

"So how does this work exactly?" Loki held his doll by his arm at his side and stood naked in the door way.

"What?"

"Being your little boy."

"Depends on what you're willing to do and what you want out of this." Erik handed him a clean shirt and pants.

"Aren't you going to put a nappy on me?" Loki grabbed one out of the packet and handed it to Erik.

"If you want." He took his hand and got him to sit down on the bed. He slipped it under him and fastened it. Loki then held up his doll.

"Thor can be my little baby and I can be yours." Erik took the doll and made a makeshift nappy out of a white hand towel. He handed it back to Loki and he smiled.

"Do you want to play outside in the yard?" Erik took Loki's hand and led him to the back door.

"No, I want to play in the park." Loki tugged at Erik's sleave.

"But I don't think it's wise. It's a public place. There will be people there and some families with their children." Erik shook his head.

"No, it is. I can be you baby." Loki ran to the bedroom and pulled on some pants and socks. Erik followed him.

"No Loki, this is something we play at home. It's not for others to see." Erik sat down next to him on the bed as Loki put his shoes on.

"I have been reading about your people. I can pretend to be your adult son and I have an intellectual disability. This way I can also be a pest and get up to mischief and no one will stop me!" Loki smiled deviously.

"You are a troublemaker." Erik sighed. "Ok. I might let you play a bit. But no magic!" he stood up and folded his arms. "And you do what I say."

"Ok. I will." Loki smiled and hugged Thor.

"And no fighting." Erik put on his shoes and grabbed a bag. He put a change of clothes and a changing gear. He slung the bag over his shoulder and held out his hand for Loki to take.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik walked Loki down the block. The street was quiet and full of little homes with large front yards with plenty of flowers and trees. It was quant and brink. The homes were all different and not part of some mass produced 'colour bond' estate.

The park was a short walk from the house. Loki stopped it and went to run off when Erik grabbed him firmly. He was having second thoughts about this. The park was large and there were a few families and their children placing in the sunshine.

Loki turned to Erik. "I want to go play."

"In a minute." He looked around and walked Loki slowly into the park. Loki tugged and he ran off to climb up the climbing gym. Erik sighed loudly and sat down on the closet bench. "Careful Loki!" he called out when he saw him scrambling over the ladders with Thor tightly under his arm.

Erik then heard a voice from behind him. "Is that your child? He's a little big for the equipment, isn't he?"

"I tried to tell him he can't just play in the park." Erik turned to see the woman who was watching her own children. Erik put down his bag. "Unfortunately he has an intellectual disability and he is the same metal state now as when he was five."

"Oh." The woman decided not to judge. "And you have cared for him his whole life?"

"His mother died when he was young. He was in a care facility, but he was not coping and the staff could not handle his outbursts." Erik pulled out his book and began to read. "He has too much energy and I'm too old to chase him." Loki climbed down and ran over enthusiastically. He was enjoying the sun.

"Daddy! Did you see! I climbed to the top and back."

"Yes Loki." Erik looked up from his book. "Where's Thor?" Loki looked down and realised he must have sat him down. He ran back to the gym and saw a 10 year old boy with Thor. Loki went to snatch him back and screamed at the child.

"Give him back!" Erik groaned and hurried over at the screaming match.

The small boy yelled back at him. "You're a freak why do you have a doll? Your too big to play here!"

"Shut up, you Ass!"

"Loki! Be quiet and come here! We talked about this."

"But he took Thor away!" Loki cried and Erik took his hand.

"Hey, calm down. You have him back. Just don't put him down, unless you leave him with me. Ok?" Loki nodded and Erik led him away. He walked him to the swing and sat him down and took up a position on the swing next to him. They moved slowly and Loki dragged his feet.

"Daddy." Loki looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Now you play on the swing. See how high you can get."

"Ok!" Loki smiled and put Thor down. Erik picked him up.

"I'll look after him. You just keep swinging." Erik wandered back to the bench to see the boy with the woman he was sitting near. She must have been his mother. She was telling him about Loki's disability.

Erik ignored them and sat back and read his book. He glanced up every so often. Loki was swinging. He stopped swinging and just sat there. Erik ignored him and kept reading. The woman sent he child to play away from Loki and not to fight.

"Is you son OK?"

"Yes, he's just feisty and stubborn sometimes." Erik looked to her.

"Not to make it a point, but how do you cope?"

"He has more good days than bad. I worry that when I can no longer care for him, that someone will." Erik looked over and him and he was still. He was hanging his head with his hands tightly gripped on the chains. Loki stood up but kept looking at the ground. He slowly stumbled towards them.

"I think you son is coming over." She pointed out. Loki was crying and Erik stood up and Loki slumped into his arms. Erik wrapped his arms around him and rocked him back and forth.

'Hey Loki, what's wrong?"

"I feel sick." He sobbed. Erik realised and reached down to pull the back of Loki's pants open and checked his nappy. He still had diarrhoea.

"Ok, well best we get you cleaned up." He cupped his cheek and wiped his tears. Erik looked around for some place to take Loki. The woman next Erik spoke up.

"There is a mother's room in the toilet block there. Come I'll show you." Erik grabbed his bag and led him over to the bathroom. She opened the door and Erik took Loki in.

"Thanks." Erik said softly. He put the bag on the bench and lowered Loki's pants. "Ok you know the drill. Loki squatted down and Erik put his dirty diaper in a bag and tossed it. He wiped off Loki and got him a clean nappy. He pulled up his pants and washed his hands. Loki stood holding Thor. They walked out and Loki felt a bit better.

Erik put his arm over Loki's shoulder and gave him a hug while they walked. "I think I should take you home if you are not feeling well."

"I want to stay."

"Ok a bit longer." Erik let him walk by himself.

"Do we need to change Thor's nappy too?"

"No he's dry. How about you go play over there." Erik pointed to the other equipment. Loki smiled and took Thor and walked over to a girl using the see-saw alone. She was bouncing along quite happy. Loki sat on the other end and they began to work together.

"You sure are a big kid. That's a kewl dolly you have." She climbed off and came over to him. He held him out.

"His name is Thor. I love him."

"Do you want to go on the merry go round?" she held out her hand and Loki followed her over. He sat Thor in the centre and helped her push and then both sat down on the edge. Loki supported her as they spun. They both giggled and Loki pushed it to make it go faster. Thor fell off and Loki watched him.

"Oh you should hang on Thor!" She squealed with joy. But her mother made a b-line for them.

"Hey! Get away from my daughter you creep!"

Loki looked over and was unsure why she was yelling at him. "What? We are having fun." Erik looked up and tried to get there. She grabbed her daughter and Loki remained seated.

"I don't know what you are on about. We were spinning." Loki looked up to see Erik coming over quickly.

"I'm calling the police!" she yelled.

"No don't!" Erik said out of breath as he approached. "Loki come here." Erik bent over and took a few breaths. The other woman who was talking to Erik came over too.

"You know this pervert?" the woman held her daughter close. Erik moved over to Loki who was still sitting trying to work out what was going on.

"That's his disabled son." The other woman said as Erik was still out of breath. Loki stood and Erik hugged him.

"Hey Loki, please don't cause trouble, Ok?" Erik smiled and tried to make Loki feel better. "Grab Thor and I'll take you home." Loki walked over and squatted down to pick him up. He dusted him off. The woman with the girl looked over at him.

"Is he wearing a nappy?"

Erik pulled down Loki's shirt and pulled up his pants to hide it. "Sorry, Loki isn't used to, well he doesn't get to play with others very often." Erik took out a wet wipe and wiped off Loki's dirty hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The woman with the girl approached him. "I just thought he was after her."

"No he does not like little girls like that."

The little girl looked over at Thor and then at Loki. She tugger her mother's dress. "Don't worry mamma. He loves Thor." she pointed to his doll. The woman blushed as he daughter didn't know what she was saying.

"Daddy, can I keep playing or have I been naughty?" Loki rubbed his eyes.

"You can play a bit longer, but I think we should go home soon."

"Can you push me?" Loki jumped on the merry go round and waited. The little girl also jumped on.

"Yes push us!" Erik spun the bars and they began to rotate. The two women sat down nearby.

"He looks like an adult."

"He is." The other said. "His father was saying he has the mind of a five year old and requires constant care."

"Well it's nice that he gave his mother a break, it's good to see fathers involved."

"No. He is a sole parent. Apparently his mother died when he was young."

"Oh, poor thing. He must be hard to care for. That man looks like he wants to care for his son but he is too old to be helpful." Both women nodded. They got up and walked over to Erik.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself.." the woman held out her hand. "I'm Sharron."

"I'm Erik, this is Loki." the merry go round began to slow as Erik stop pushing.

"Look, I know of some career that can help you. You shouldn't have to deal with him alone."

"Oh, thanks. But we are fine. My partner and I are caring for him." Erik caught his breath and then thought, oh, I wonder what Phil would think of me calling him my partner.

"We were just saying it is nice that fathers care for their kids and you give your wife time off. Especially with such a high needs child." The woman congratulated Erik. Loki stood up.

"Wife?" Loki asked. "Phil is not a woman." Loki corrected her. Not realising about tact. Erik grabbed Loki and directed him away.

"Thanks ladies. I think I should get Loki home for lunch." Loki resisted being shoved. "Come on Loki, keep walking."

"Why did she call Phil you wife? Is he not male?" Loki still had a lot to learn about Earth.

"We will talk about it later. Please don't discuss this with anyone." Erik hushed him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got home and Erik dumped the bag. He went and got himself a beer and Loki sat down quietly. Erik was being cold and ignoring him. "Erik, have I done something wrong?"

"Yes Loki." Erik took his beer and left the room. Loki didn't know what he did and pursued him.

"What? What have I done?" Loki pleaded. Erik ignored him and read his book. Loki felt hurt. He climbed into bed and got close. "Please." Erik looked over at him. He was on hands and keens. His eyes full of tears.

"Loki, no one knows about Phil and my relationship. It's not widely accepted on Earth for two men to be intimate."

"But who cares what they think. I thought you wanted to be with each other. If you asked me, I would fuck you in front of everyone." Loki grew angry at him. "Your realm is stupid and backwards!"

"Don't start Loki." Erik closed his book. "And you think you would be accepted if you married Thor or kissed him in front of Odin?" Loki sat back. "I didn't think so." Erik stood up and pointed to the door. "Now get out, I down want to look at you."

Loki sat back and pouted. He wiped his tears as they came down. Erik walked around to his side of the bed and grabbed Loki's arm. "I said, go!" Loki sobbed and ran off. He grabbed Thor and looked at him.

"Oh Thor! Would they reject us if we were lovers?" Loki held his toy closet to his chest and sat on the floor and cried. He still wasn't sure what he had done wrong. Erik came out a few minutes later and saw Loki sitting on the floor with his back to him. He was holding Thor so tight, he nearly squeezed the stuffing out of him.

"I'm going out. You stay put." Erik grabbed his wallet and keys and Loki stayed seated.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark out and Loki was still sitting holding Thor. The house was dark. Erik was not back yet and Phil was not home either. Loki cradled Thor in his arms and asked him to help.

"Thor you are going to be there for me or will you reject me too?" He rocked him in his arms and kissed his forehead. "I wish you were here to hold me. I think I have made everyone angry at me again." Loki looked up as he saw lights shine through the front window. A car was pulling up. "Thor I promise I will be good. I will make them like me."

The door opened and the light switched on. It was Phil.

"Loki why are you sitting on the floor in the dark?" Phil closed the door and looked around. "Where is Erik?"

"I don't know. He left in his car and told me to stay here." Phil held out his hand and pulled Loki to his feet. "Are you going to make dinner, I kind of hungry." Loki smiled softly. "I thought you ate regularly here."

"What we do." Phil looked in the fridge to see what was there. "When did you last eat?"

"Pizza, last night."

"Loki, why didn't you have breakfast or lunch?" Phil was concerned.

"I was feeling sick and Erik didn't make me breakfast. He didn't get up till 10 and we went to the park. We came home and he got angry at me and left. That was about lunch time."

"What? Loki its nearly 9. What was he angry at you for?"

"I don't know. I think it was about you. He yelled at me about Thor." Loki shook his head and walked away. Phil followed him.

"Hey, what exactly about me?" Loki kept his back to Phil.

"I'm going to have a shower. Can you make me something that won't make me sick? That pizza was poison." Loki tried to change the subject.

"Yeah I didn't feel crash hot today either. I'll check but we don't have much in the fridge. It might be cereal with fruit for dinner."

"That sounds nice, what is it?" Phil smiled realising Loki had no idea what he was talking about.

"Just go have your shower and I'll get some food ready." Phil picked up his phone and checked to see if he missed a call from Erik. Nothing. Loki wandered back out and sat down on the couch. Phil poured some milk over the cereal and brought the bowls over to the lounge. He handed Loki a bowl. They ate quietly and Phil turned on the tv.

They didn't watch anything particular. Loki sensed the tension. He put down his bowl and looked over at Phil. He was sitting as far as possible from him. Loki reached out his hand and his fingers just touched Phil's. He curled his fingers over his hand and looked up at him with a smile.

Phil moved a bit closer, but lowered his gaze a bit embarrassed. Loki smirked and took the lead. He moved closer and was soon sitting right next to him. he reached over and put his right arm over Phil's shoulder and his left hand touched his inner thigh.

Phil swallowed and put his arm over Loki's shoulders and turned towards him. he was met with a simple kiss. Phil raised his free hand up and touched Loki's cheek. He smiled and they kissed some more. They weren't aggressive, just slightly parted mouths, no tongue.

Loki moved his hand up and cupped Phil. Starting to fondle him. Phil broke off the kiss. "Loki wait."

"Its Ok. We are not going to have sex, just get to know each other." Loki let Phil go and slipped down his pants to reveal his own semi. Loki grabbed himself with one hand and flopped it up against his stomach and stroked himself a few time before letting himself go.

Loki reached over and took Phil's hand and directed him to take hold of his growing cock. Loki pulled out Phil's cock and began to fondle him. he raised his hand up from Phil's shoulder and began to massage his scalp. Loki smiled and then kissed him.

Phil closed his eyes and was lost. He tried to participate but it was hard to concentrate. Loki stroked him faster and Phil grabbed Loki's hair and yanked his head back. Phil opened his eyes and then kissed down Loki's neck. He smiled as Loki groaned.

He squeezed him tightly. Phil almost could not get his grip around Loki's fat cock. They both increased their pace as both men were now well hard. Their kisses began to become uncoordinated and wet. Loki grabbed Phil's jacked and moved over to straddle him. Loki reached down between them and held both their cocks against each other and pulled them both as one.

Phil groaned loudly. Loki stroked hard and fast. He was nearing climax. He let himself go and focused on Phil. He gripped the top of his cock. He forced his thumb down on his soft head and rubbed his slit.

Phil dug his fingers into Loki's biceps in a combination of pain and pleasure. He moaned and then came hard. Loki pushed back and stood up. He grabbed his own cock and stroked himself at speed. He pulled down on his balls and felt them draw up as he flicked back his head. Loki cam over Phil's chest in a load groan.

He exhaled sharply and stopped. He let himself go. Leaving his spent cock dangling at Phil's eye height. Loki smiled down at him seductively. "Well, I think I need another shower."

Phil looked down at his suit and then up at Loki. "I think I need a new suit!" they both laughed. Phil followed Loki to the bathroom and stripped and they both put their clothes in the wash. Loki turned on the shower and stepped in. He held up a bar of soap.

"Do you want me to wash you or do you want to wash me?"

_______________  
They stood under the water. There wasn't much room in the cubical for them both to get wet. Loki leaned against the wall and drew Phil under the water. He then slid down the wall to his knees. Loki took Phil's soft cock in his hand and began to softly suck the end.

Phil groaned loudly and instinctively pulled Loki's hair. He felt the young god begin to take his whole length in. He wanted to cum but he was drained from the last time.

"Loki, wait!" Phil shoved him back. "I don't think we should."

"Ok." Loki stood up. "Can I ask why?"

"It's not that you are not skilled, it just that..." Phil shied away. "Well I don't love you." he admitted.

"Oh?" Loki looked concerned. "That is an issue for you?" Loki released what he just said and saw the look of longing in his eyes. "Sorry, that was inconsiderate of me." Loki stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. Phil scowled and turned off the tap.

"Look, it might not be something that you care about, but it's something that I do."

"I'm not saying that it is not important. I won't tell Erik that I made you cum or that I kissed you, if it makes you feel better." Loki walked into the bedroom. Phil grabbed the towel and followed.

"You don't have to keep secrets for me. Erik is pretty open minded." Loki dropped his towel on the floor and climbed into the bed. Phil felt awkward and slipped on some pants before going to bed.

"Oh!" Loki rolled over to look at him. "It's not Erik you crave is it?"

"Go to sleep Loki." Phil ignored him and rolled over on his side. Loki grinned to himself and went to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil looked at the young god. He was sleeping soundly. He couldn't understand him. He seemed so scared of Thoantos and yet relaxed enough to sleep soundly in a strange bed. Phil brushed the hair from Loki's face. He then smiled to himself as he made a mental joke about 'how nice it would be to have long hair!'.

"mmm. That feels nice." Loki whispered without opening his eyes.

"I thought you asleep?" Phil was a bit caught off guard. Loki opened his eyes slightly and smiled. He then rolled down to bury his face in the pillow. Phil gently rubbed Loki's back and he responded with an accepting moan. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes." Loki muffled into his pillow.

"Would you like me to keep going?"

"Yes." Loki rolled over and lay on his back. Phil was hesitant. He hovered his hand over Loki's chest.

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes." Loki then moaned softly as Phil's hand gently caressed his chest. Exploring him and following his curves. Loki smiled as he watched how interested he was in him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're so polite. I think I might say yes…" Loki then sat up suddenly till his lips were but millimetres from Phil's. "But you think that is enough to get me to talk?" Phil was taken aback.

"Uh.. I"

"Relax. What is your question?" Loki leaned in and nibbled Phil's ear. Making him loose concentration.

"So why are you here?" He managed to stutter out.

"I came for the Tesseract."

"Oh."

"Did you think I would lie?" Loki sat back to look him in the eyes. "You thought I would not give you a straight answer?"

"Deception is kind of my business." Phil felt sort of proud and ashamed. "I just expect people to lie."

"Well I am the god of lies and mischief, so you may not know if you are being deceived." Loki gently cupped his cheek then kissed his lips softy. Phil swallowed awkwardly. He worried that Loki was playing him for info. He scowled and pulled back a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing particular. But I would like to know more of you, where you are from, your power."

"That is a bit clinical. Can I ask you question too?" Loki reclined back on the pillows and Phil sat admiring his body of which was barely covered by the sheets.

"Ok you can."

"You and Erik." Loki stoped and let it sink in. "Seems mismatched. Like you are settling and he is just humouring you." Phil seemed shocked at the blunt dissection.

"That's not a question." Phil knew what he was getting at, but did not want to give him the satisfaction. He wanted Loki to work for it. "Be direct. Succinct."

"Who are you really interested in. because it sure not Erik." Loki squinted his eyes.

"Not your business."

"Oh I think it is. If you are with Erik just because he was convenient, then that affects me." Loki folded his arms and held a pillow across his chest, blocking Phil.

"How do you figure?"

"He likes you but he is old. You shouldn't get involved with someone who you don't really want to be with, especially since he will likely die soon." Loki said coldly. "Did you consider that he thinks you are who he will live out his days with? He's not exactly a spring chicken and fighting suitors off with a stick!"

Phil looked down and away. He never considered that was a factor. Then he thought to his own mortality. Had he done it out of some subconscious desire to not want to be alone? "I guess not. I do like someone else." He whispered.

"Do tell." Loki sat up and looked at him with keen eyes.

"You wouldn't know him." He quickly said.

"That makes it sound like he either knows of me or I know him and you are just trying to distance me from him." Loki pressed. Phil blushed.

"Ah. Well. The former…. I guess. He works for shield, so yes, he knows of you."

"So he thinks of me as his enemy?"

"Well you did destroy the facility and kill many people." Phil stated. Loki grew angry.

"No I didn't. You operated the Tesseract incorrectly and the resulting unstable portal destroyed your base." Loki moved away slightly. "Now give me a name."

"Capt A… I mean Steve Rodgers."

"Captain? A soldier?" Loki's interest peaked. "So what is it about this man that has you so smitten?"

"I don't know really, I just grew up on the stories of his exploits and I jus.."

"Grew up? So he's like older than Selvig?"

"Well that's the complicated part. He was born in the early 1900's and was the subject of an experiment to make him a super soldier. He was in a plane crash during the war. He was frozen in the ice and his body chemistry saved him. He was defrosted about 70 years later, so well. He's still technically younger than me in appurtenance."

"Oh. I didn't think your race lived very long. Most of you only last about one of our years." Loki relaxed and let Phil talk.

"So how old are you?"

"I guess I would be about 1100 years old. In your terms, if I figure you only live around 40-50 years.. I'm in my mid 20's?"

"40-50 years? I'm in my 40's. No. we live to 100." Phil didn't like this mortality.

"Not all of you. You must take an average for your species. But you still haven't explained this super soldier. Does he not feel the same way about you?" Loki smiled.

"I really don't want to get into this right now." Phil got up off the bed. Loki decided not to follow him. He was good at being patient. "Please don't talk to Erik about this."

"Well since you asked nicely. Ok." Loki lay in the bed for a moment and then decided that he needed to find out more. He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He saw Phil's laptop and seen him use it. He opened it and held his hand over it. He closed his eyes and his magic took control. He began to search the data. Loki paused and smiled. He found something.

Phil came back a few minutes later and Loki was gone. He looked around and saw his computer had been accessed. It was like Loki wanted him to see that he was looking for something.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki stood in the crowd of people with his armour on and helmet adorning his head. He smiled widely and held up his hands. He raised the spear towards an elderly man and was about to send a blast his way. His shot was blocked and Loki fell hard. He stood slowly. Trying to mask his pain.

"Ah the soldier. A man out of time."

"And what would you know?"

"I know many things about you Steve Rodgers." Loki slowly moved towards him as the crowd ran off.

"So you know my name. That's not exactly a state secret. They did a whole marketing campaign on me, even trading cards. You should ask Agent Coulson." Steve was always proud to do his duty and have people know who he was.

"Oh yes, Phil. I have had a few dealings with him, or would you call them encounters..?" Loki looked up and put his finger to his lips and pondered. "He has mentioned you." Loki said softly. Drawing Steve closer.

"What do you mean by that?" Steve was pissed. He didn't like Loki nor his attempts to get info from his friend. "Have you done something to him?" Steve raised his shield, kind of wishing it was a gun or sword to threaten Loki.

"Oh no. but you have defiantly done something to him." Steve punched Loki hard. Loki blocked the next punch and then returned one of his own knocking the shield from his hands. Steve tackled Loki and pinned him down, straddling his waist. Loki gave a seductive smile. "Ooo, that's the spot. Aren't you strong?" Steve didn't like the innuendo and dragged Loki up by his collar.

"Shut up!" he shoved him down hard on the step. Loki groaned as it was not the softest landing.

"You should relax more. Maybe you just need a good fuck." Loki sat up awkwardly. "That always makes me feel better."

"I am not surprised by your gutter talk. You seem fairly low on morals." Steve stood over him.

"Did I hit a nerve? Ah that's it." Loki slowly stood up to plunge in the figurative knife. "Don't fuck much do you?" Loki sized him up. Then smiled and laughed. "Ah that should be haven't fucked at all!"

"Shut up before I make you!" Steve was lost.

"Make me." Loki spun around and seductively taunted him. Steve punched Loki hard nearly knocking him out. The hitting of his head on the step took care of that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki woke dazed and rubbing his sore head. He tugged at his arms and legs and saw he had been chained up and was now sitting on the floor wearing just a hospital gown and no pants. Loki relaxed and decided not to fight it. He looked up and saw that they were watching him. He smiled and winked at the camera. Steve pulled back but then realised that he couldn't see him. He just sure felt like he could.

He walked down the hall to get a strong coffee. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew he shouldn't trust Loki. He was lost in thought when he bumped into Phil. "Oh! Sorry."

"That's ok." Phil smiled. He then thought 'you can bump in to me anytime.

"Oh did you say something?" Steve picked up on something but not sure. Phil stepped back, he's sure he didn't say it aloud, did he?

"Oh no. so you caught the space man?" Phil tried to make small talk.

"Is he really from outer space?" Steve was having enough trouble getting used to modern life let alone space aliens.

"Yes. Would you like some coffee?" Phil held up a mug and the percolator.

"Oh yes, that would be just the ticket." Steve smiled. He sipped it and sighed.

"So how are you settling in? Would you like some help?" Phil offered.

"Oh, it's taking some getting used to. Thanks for the offer. I'm not sure what you could help with." They sipped quietly just looking at each other. Then it became a bit awkward.

"Could I ask a favour of you?" Phil broke the silence

"Yes, anything!" Steve answered quickly without thought. Phil was unsure of the forwardness. But put it down to nerves.

"Would you, if it's not too much trouble..Um.." Phil had a million things he wanted to ask. He thought about what Loki had said about relationships then he shook his head. "Sign my trading cards?" Phil was kicking himself internally. He wanted to ask him out, but was afraid of rejection.

"Sure."

"Great." Phil sighed with relief. "Um I could go get them now?" Phil began to walk Steve down the hall towards his quarters. Natasha was walking towards them with Agent Hill. The two men were smiling and chatting politely to each other and didn't notice them till they were blocking their path.

"Agent Coulson, Cap." Agent Hill nodded and gestured to them to move. She shoved Steve so her and Nat had a clear path. Phil tried not to blush as he held his shaking hand out to the side, trying not to spill his coffee. Steve was pushed up against him and he could feel his breath on his neck. He felt his heart rate increase. He never dreamed of being so close. His muscular chest against his.

Steve pushed back and apologised and then scowled at the women. Phil felt himself melt. He was so lost in his own day dream he didn't notice Steve had wandered off to correct the girls on saying excuse me before moving through other people. Phil turned his head slightly then came out of his trance. He swallowed hard and coughed. He corrected his tie and coat and looked around to see if anyone saw. He sipped his coffee and walked back to his room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He partially closed the door to his little room and put down his cup. He paused for a moment then gave a restrained cheer and fist pump in excitement. He then composed himself and smiled. "Well I think that will give me something to dream about." He whispered to himself. Looking proudly in the mirror. He looked down at his watch. It had been a very long day.

He decided he needed to have a shower. He grabbed his suit and hung it up. He stripped off and grabbed his towel and soap. He tossed his cloths in the laundry basket. He looked down as he slipped off his underwear. He was defiantly happy to be close to Steve. He gave himself a light tug and stepped into the shower. He sighed as the water flowed over him.

He started to wash himself. But the wash began to give way to a rub. Began to rub himself slowly and moan softly. He was now well hard over his encounter. He grabbed his balls and tugged them hard and squeezed them. He began to tug himself faster as he thought more and more of Steve. His breath on his cheek. His chest against his own.

Phil began to moan louder as he increased his strokes. " Steve." He muttered. He was so engrossed over his shower fantasy he did not hear the door push open. Phil gripped the top of his cock and began to rub his middle finger against his slit. He felt weak at the knees. The figure walked through his room and picked up the cards from his desk. Moving towards the shower.

"Steve!" Phil moaned.

The door to the bathroom pushed open. "Yes?" he came in not realising that he wasn't calling for him. Phil yelled out in shock.

"Ah!" He realised the shower door was open and he covered himself and turned away. Steve blushed and turned away. "Sorry!" they both yelled.

"I thought you called out for me, I was just responding." Steve said with his hand up to the side of his face as a screen. Phil realised he was calling for him in ecstasy and had to come up with a cover story.

"Oh yes, but, I thought you would just be still on the other side of the door…" He glanced down and saw he had the cards in his hands. "I was going to ask if you could sign my cards."

"These ones?" Steve raised them up but still kept his block up so he didn't look at Phil. He heard the shower turn off and Phil wrapped a towel around himself.

"Yes. But please take them out of the bathroom, the steam is not good for them." Phil was quite protective of the cards. Steve apologised and they went into the bedroom. Phil stood at the desk and pulled the chair in close so Steve couldn't see how turned on he was. He pulled out a marker pen and handed it bashfully to Steve.

He took the pen but fumbled it. He dropped it and Phil reacted. He went to squat down and dropped his towel. Steve squatted to grab the pen, bumped his head on Phil's then dropped the cards at the sight before him. Phil saw the cards fall and went to grab them. Steve blushed as he saw Phil's erection. He quickly turned and bowed his head.

"Sorry, I didn't see anything! I mean I wasn't looking!"

"I um," Phil didn't know whether to grab his towel or the cards. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist while he remained squatting. He then started to carefully gather up the cards. Steve turned back to see he had covered himself and began to assist him with shaking hands. He reached down to grab one of the cards and instead touched Phil's hand.

Both men snapped their hands back. Phil stood quickly and Steve realised he was now kneeling in front of his bulge and stood quickly in embarrassment. They both stared at the cards still on the floor.


	3. the nervous man goes hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to come to terms with his emotions. Agent Hill gets involved and doesn't help the situation.

It had been nearly two days since Steve caught an eye full of another man’s erection. He didn’t know how to feel about it. He was good friends with Agent Coulson and always found him to be civil and polite towards him. This time however, he had been actively avoiding him. Trying to avoid eye contact or any reason to go to anywhere in the facility he might be. 

Steve spent majority of his time in the gym, pounding his bag. He sighed as he sent another bag to the floor. He decided he should have a shower. As soon as he stopped being active, thoughts raced back to his head. He kept seeing Phil naked and how rude it was for him to walk in on him in the shower.

Steve punched his locked. “Stupid!” he groaned and turned on the cold tap. He looked down and saw he had a semi. He kept trying to justify it by the blood flow from boxing and nothing more. He wasn’t getting as much out of a cold shower as a normal man would.

He turned on the hot tap and realised he would be able to suppress it. He decided to get rid of this by hand. He reached down and firmly gripped himself. He pulled away slowly with a firm hand. He then looked down and pulled back his foreskin and let the hot shower hit his exposed head. He moaned slightly and then began to tug himself.

Steve continued to wank in the dark shower room. His soft voice slightly echoing his pleasure. He either didn’t notice or care that his voice grew and as did the echo. He leaned against the wall and pulled himself hard. He kept it up til he finally constricted and then released. He relaxed and dropped his arms to his side, letting the water flow over him and wash off his shame.

_______

Phil kept himself busy to avoid interacting with Steve. It was not how he envisaged their first exposure, and he kept wondering if he could walk in on Steve to check him out. Phil shook his head at the ridiculous notion.

He sipped his coffee and didn’t even notice Agent Hill talking to him.

“Agent Coulson? Agent Coulson?” she paused then got loud and startled him. “Phil!”

“Uh! Oh yes, what is it Agent Hill?” He looked up at her and wondered if he was drooling or whispering Steve’s name involuntarily.

“Sir, you have been distracted for a few days. What is on your mind? Still trying to work out if we can interrogate Loki?”

“What? Oh, no. well. Lots of things.” He was shy. Should he ask her advice? Could he be hypothetical and have her not put two and two together? He shook his head and stood up. “I guess I haven’t had lots of sleep lately, with all the stress of losing so many at the collapse.”

“Yeah, it weighs on my mind too.” She sipped her coffee and smiled politely without giving away her true thoughts. Phil placed down his cup and walked off slowly. She watched him intently trying to figure out what he is hiding.

Steve walked slowly back to his room with his head down, pondering. He knew homosexuality was wrong. His parents told him so. He saw that people didn’t really talk about it here. Steve just figured it was not something you bring up. He justified peoples’ silences as politeness and that if you didn’t acknowledge it; it would become a thing of the past.  
He turned a corner and bumped into Phil. Both men profusely apologised to each other. “I’m sorry; I should have looked where I was going.”

“No no, my fault.”  
They both looked at each other and smiled. They nodded and headed on their separate ways.   
________________

Steve walked into the control room. Much happier now that he managed to make eye contact with Phil and not think of him naked. Agent Hill saw him come in. She liked Steve. “Hi.”  
“Good evening Agent Hill.” 

“You’re always so polite.” She sipped her coffee and Steve sat down near her. “Just like Agent Coulson.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah I’m sure he was born in the wrong era. He would have been just perfect living in the forties and fifties.” She placed down her cup.

“Yeah, he is.” Steve smiled and looked down.

“Something troubling you Captain Rodgers?” She looked at him intently but relaxed enough not to scare him off.

“I’m not sure. I’m still adjusting to this world. The attitudes and perceptions, how people act. It’s a whole new way of doing things.” He sighed and looked up. “It’s like I’m so out of place.”

“Maybe. What in particular was most troubling?” She said with a wiry smile.

“Back then people didn’t really show public affection, and sex before marriage was pretty taboo.” He started to talk.

“Well we must seem like uncouth dregs of society, with our deborturous ways.” She sat back and she saw he glanced at her breasts in her tight outfit. “I mean these days everyone is so sexually charged. It’s not just about sex for procreation. It’s a sport. People can be fuck buddies and it …”

“Fuck buddies?” Steve was hesitant.

“I have never heard you swear. Some people call it ‘friends with benefits.’” She smiled at shocking him. “It’s when you are friends with someone but instead of just going to the movies or bowling you fuck.”

“Oh. Like you rate sex as something you can do casually like watch a film or play tennis?” he seemed a mixture of shocked and curious.

“Yeah some people can draw the line and have no emotional attachment to the encounters. Usually they also like one night stands.” She added.

“What is that?”

“It’s like a date, that ends up in sex, but you don’t bother seeing the other person again after that night.” She then sipped her coffee with both hands clutching the cup. “That’s if you even bother to know their name.”

“What?” Steve was mortified. “You have anonymous sex?”

“Yes, it can be quite a fun thing. You can still see the person afterwards, but mostly you don’t bother.”

“What? Wait… I meant ‘you’ as in society not ‘you’ as in Agent Hill have you have a one night stand!” he nearly fell off his chair.

“Why not. I’m a modern woman, men sleep around all the time. It’s quite fun to have a fling with guys or girls.” She threw that last one in there to shock him more. She was getting a kick out of this.

He spat out his coffee. “What? Sex with a woman… like..”

“Yes, I’m bi-sexual. I prefer women, but I would say no to a handsome man. Much like yourself.” She put down her coffee. She smiled as she went to leave.

“You want to have sex with me?” He was confused.

“Well your or, but I think Agent Romanov should join us. She is quiet flexible.” Agent hill tried not to laugh as she left the control room leaving Steve gripping his chair and suddenly trying to get all these thoughts out of his head.


	4. I know someone that likes you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper, Hill and Nat get involved and realise they are working different sides.

Phil decided he needed to get some distance, thank goodness Fury had given him a task to speak to Tony Stark about the Avengers Initiative. He stood outside Stark Towers and was about to go in when a lavish car pulled up and Pepper got out the back carrying a briefcase.

“Oh hi Phil.”

“Good evening Pepper.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Oh Tony is out for a while. Can I help you?”

They walked through into the foyer. He was silent then he paused at the lift. “Yes, well, I was going to ask him something but I think I have a different topic to discus with you.” He stepped in to the lift and from his perspective the uncomfortable silence grew. Pepper was smiling and happy go lucky, listening to the music.  
“So Phil what did you want to ask?” she saw he wanted to say something but was hesitant.

“Pepper, you and Tony…do you discuss relationship um…”

The lift stopped and Pepper turned to him and turned him to face her. “Phil.” She placed her hands on his arms and shook him reassuringly. “What is it? You can talk to me.”

He sighed and the doors opened. “I think I need a drink.” He said softly. She smiled and walked him in. she put down her things and pored him a stiff drink.

“Phil you have been distracted for a while. I have known you for a few years now, but I think there has defiantly been a shift in your demeanour. It all started when they pulled Steve Rodgers out of the ice.” She paused and he looked her in the eyes.

“Is it that obvious?” he felt guilty.

“Oh my god! You like him!” she just twigged.

“Well..” he downed his drink.

“Oh you have to tell me, what is he like?” Pepper was giddy and tugging at his suit. “Is he a good kisser?”

“What? No. I.. we haven’t.” Phil bushed. “No I just like him from afar. I can’t ask him or tell him about how I feel..” 

“You fear rejection?”

“Sort of, more that he comes from a time where homosexuality is a crime and he is pretty stuck in his ways. I don’t think it would even be on his to-do list.” Phil poured himself another drink.

“Phil, I don’t think you need to worry. Haven’t you noticed? He isn’t exactly chasing women.” Pepper suggested.

“What?”

“Haven’t you seen how many women throw themselves at him but he just smiles politely and walks away.” Pepper smiled and Phil caught her drift.

“I never thought about it till now.” He smiled and raised his eyebrows in astonishment. “You think I might have a chance?”

“Oh course!” Pepper leapt up and grabbed a bottle of champagne. “Let’s celebrate!”

“No, not yet. There is still the matter of how I even ask him, let alone him even saying yes.” Phil cautiously said.

“Don’t worry about that, I have the perfect plan.” Pepper handed him a flute and he reluctantly drunk it. “Relax Phil, I will make sure you the perfect couple!” She clinked her glass to his.

_____________  
Natasha and Hawk were running down the halls. Always competing over little things. First to the briefing, first to get to lunch. She hit him hard with her shoulder and Hawk bounced off the wall.  
“Hey!” he shouted. He grabbed her arm and tugged her back.

“You just don’t like losing to a girl!” She shouted as they kept running through the long concrete halls of SHEILDs new facility.

“I think you are far from girl as HULK is!” he jokingly taunted. She whacked him and beat him to the door. She stood in the door arms folded panted, slightly out of breath.

Hawk smiled as he panted and they walked into the Director’s office. “You wanted to see us Fury?” She asked.

The imposing black man turned and handed them a folder with a mission. “There is a gap in the tracking of the Tesseract.” They looked at the images from the surveillance. A strange black haired man stood with a glowing staff near the Tesseract. “Mostly, who is this guy. He came through the portal. Capt Rogers fought him and now he is in our containment facility and not talking.”

Natasha smiled at the prospect of interrogation. “You want me to get him to talk?”

“No. I’m not worried about Loki, he’s not going anywhere. No my concern is this.” He handed her another photo showing Loki leaving with Selvig and Phil. “Why is he going with them and in the few weeks from when the facility was destroyed and his capture, where was he.”

Hawk nodded and placed down the folder. “Investigate our own?”

“Phil I trust, Selvig is still an unknown as he is only a recent addition to SHEILD.” Nat nodded and held out her fist to Hawk.

“Paper scissors rock?” she suggested. He nodded and they both bounced their fists and Nat won. She patted his face with a soft palm. “Sorry Hawk, this one’s all mine.”

___________________

Nat quietly broke into Selvig’s house and commenced her search. She rummaged through the bins and the draws, looking for clues. “Shit!” she froze as a car pulled up in the driveway. She quickly ducked into the bedroom closet and waited quietly.

The door opened and she heard two male voices. It was Phil and Selvig. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Loki is still not talking?” Selvig asked.

“Yes, he just sits there smiling and taunting his interrogators. He is not responding in the slightest.” Phil put down his keys and they both walked to the bedroom. Nat could hear the voices getting louder.

“It’s been a long day.” Selvig sighed and began to undress. He pulled his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

“No a long week.” Phil smiled. He took of his jacket and hung it over the chair. He pulled out his belt and sat on the bed and undid his shoes.

Nat peered through the blinds of the cupboard door. Were they undressing? In the same room, with one double bed?! Nat covered her mouth and smiled.  
Selvig walked over to the bed and leant down and kissed Phil. “I’m going to talk a shower.”

Phil placed his shoes together and stood up. “Wait, I’ll join you.” He following him into the bathroom and the door closed. As soon as the shower started, Nat opened the cupboard door slowly and snuck out, placing a small camera above the curtain rod. She ran to her car and sat shocked with a smile on her face for ages. 

“Wow!” She gripped her steering wheel and rung her hands back and forth. “Phil and Selvig are a couple!” she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face and dialled Fury.

“Nat, you have something for me?”

“You don’t have to worry about Selvig.”

“What do you have?” He wasn’t interested in small talk.

“Selvig is only keeping one thing from you, it’s about Agent Coulson.” She paused. He waited.

“And?”

“They seem to be in a relationship.” She said as vaguely as she could.

“Elaborate Agent Romanov.”

“Currently they are showering together and will be getting into the same bed after that.” She raised up her tablet and tapped it to watch the feed. The door to the bathroom was still closed and the bed was empty.

“Report back to me right away.” He hung up.

________

Nat walked into SHIELD a few hours later. She walked to her office to write her report. She wondered what to put and decided pictures said more than words and she downloaded a clip or two from her tablet. In the time she took to get back, they had gotten out of the shower and were continuing their affections in the bed. She was a bit shocked at the two older men unashamedly hugging and kissing naked.

She needed something stronger than coffee. Nat grabbed her thumb drive and heading for the main control room.   
When she got there Agent Hill was finishing up her work and running her fingers through her hair. Nat smiled as she looked as her figure.

Hill turned and saw Nat. “Feel like a coffee?” she suggested. 

“No, something stronger.” Nat joked.

“Shame we are on duty.” Hill smiled and they walked out to open plan area. There was a split level. They walked along the top walkway looking down to the main lounge below. They stopped and main coffees at the little brew station and looked up to hear high heels tapping on the concrete floor. It was Pepper.

“Hi ladies.” She walked over and Hill handed her a drink. “Oh cheers, I needed that!” She sipped it.

“What brings you to SHEILD?” Hill asked.

“I like to do things in person. Tony is on-board and Fury wants to go through some contracts for Stark industries.” The three walked over to the balcony and sipped their hot drinks.

“I think we should all go get something a bit stronger.” Nat suggested.

“Yeah, been a weird day.” Hill said. They looked up and saw Steve walking alone through the lounge carrying his sports bag. “More workouts to clear his head again.” She suggested. The ladies admired his body through his tight t-shirt.

The main doors opened and Selvig and Phil walked in. Nat smiled as she could see the closeness and smiling glances between them. Steve stopped and saw the two men approach. He waved slightly and then Phil involuntary waved back in an adoring fashion. 

Hill looked down at Steve and watched his body language.

Pepper chuckled at Phil’s attempts to break through to Steve. The three ladies then spoke their minds.

“I knew it!” then in unison. “Steve,” Hill said. “Phil” Pepper said. “Selvig” Nat said.

“They are so into each other!”  
The three stopped and looked at each other. “What?” they smiled and then looked down at the boys laughing. The men stoped and looked up at the three looking down at them and they waved and went their separate ways.

“Oh my god!” Nat said, “Who is sleeping with who!”

Hill paused and placed down her cup. “I thought Steve was into Phil.”

“Phil is dating Erik.” Nat stated.

“No Phil totally has a crush on Steve.” Pepper corrected.

Hill looked around and then back to them and leaned in. “I think we need to get drunk and get all the goss.”


End file.
